Territori Puliti
che mostra le dimensioni relativa e la posizione dei Territori Puliti.]]Territori Puliti era il termine dato dai Noghri ad una regione di terreno decontaminata sulla superficie del loro pianeta natale di Honoghr dai droidi da decontaminazione imperiale qualche tempo dopo che mondo venne devastato dall'arma chimica separatista Trihexalofina 1138. La regione aveva al centro la capitale Nystao e comprendeva i territori di Bahk'tor, Zhuk'nir, Kihm'bar, Lohk'nar, Hakh'khar ed Elkh'mir. Origini Durante le Guerre dei Cloni nell'orbita di Honoghr scoppiò una battaglia spaziale tra il Grande Esercito della Repubblica e la marina della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti in orbita sopra Honoghr. Nel clou della battaglia una [[Nave Nucleo|Nave Nucleo classe Lucrehulk]] si schiantò sulla superficie del pianeta rilasciando grandi quantità di Trihexalofina 1138, una tossina mortale che la CSI aveva sviluppato per l'uso in una guerra chimica contro la Repubblica Galattica, dove il primo pianeta colpito avrebbe dovuto essere Naboo. La sostanza chimica avvelenò così il terreno di Honoghr, uccidendo molti milioni di Noghri, oltre a innumerevoli animali nativi e alle piante. Allo stesso tempo i colpi vaganti che le due fazioni delle Guerre si scambiavano caddero giù sulla superficie, peggiorando le cose. Dopo la costituzione del Nuovo Ordine e prima dell'inizio della Guerra Civile Galattica, il pianeta e la sua gente vennero "riscoperti" da Darth Vader. Impressionato dalle capacità di combattimento dei nativi Noghri, che avevano massacrato gli assaltatori che scortavano Vader, il Signore dei Sith strinse con loro un accordo nel quale l'Impero Galattico avrebbe utilizzato le proprie risorse per "aiutare" gli indigeni ripulendo la loro terra -e Vader convenientemente incolpò l'Alleanza Ribelle del disastro-in cambio della loro servitù. Incapaci di comprendere la complessità dei materiali tossici e della pulizia della terra dal veleno, i Noghri non erano in grado di comprendere, in un primo momento, che l'aiuto dato dagli Imperiali era in realtà la forma di un ciclo di auto-perpetuazione che avrebbe garantito il servizio eterno dei Commando della Morte Noghri verso l'Imperatore. Conseguenze Quando Leia Organa Solo si recò a Honoghr, nel tentativo di comprendere i Noghri e persuaderli ad abbandonare l'Impero, osservò con attenzione il processo di pulizia, per poi dedurre, con l'ausilio di Chewbacca, come operavano esattamente i droidi pulitori. Una volta che il segreto del tradimento Imperiale fu rivelato ai Dinasti nella capitale di Nystao, i Noghri giurarono di vendicarsi dell'impero che li aveva ingannati per decenni. Qualche tempo dopo numerosi clan Noghri utilizzarono la stessa tecnologia decontaminante, dopo aver imparato come usarla correttamente, per ripristinare un altro pezzo di terra pulita in un'altra zona del pianeta. Questa nuova area di terra ripristinata è situata in una stretta gola contenente una valle e un fiume, al fine di tenerla nascosta dalle astronavi imperiali in orbita. Fu qui che Luke Skywalker incontrò per la prima volta (in circostanze amichevoli) i Noghri. Comparse * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Dark Force Rising * The Last Command (solo citazione) Fonti * Dark Force Rising Sourcebook * The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide * The Essential Atlas Categoria:Formazioni naturali Categoria:Regioni e territori planetari Categoria:Luoghi di Honoghr